


Mental Hospital AU

by Seasnake



Series: Miraculous Shorts [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: No magic AU.Adrien, Marinette, and their classmates in a universe where they each need a bit more help.





	Mental Hospital AU

            Adrien tried to remain cheerful, always cheerful, always smiling. This place didn’t seem so bad. He had a roommate in a room tiny compared to his bedroom back home, but Nino was nice and they had their own bathroom (no tub and a shallow sink). Nino seemed like a good friend but Adrien wasn’t so sure about the sarcastic man who had been assigned as Adrien’s main doctor. Now said doctor led Adrien and Nino into the common room for group therapy. Nino motioned for him to sit down in the circle of chairs.

 

“Welcome everyone,” a female doctor started the discussion. “Please call me Tikki, this is Plagg. We have a couple new residents so how about we introduce ourselves?”

 

“I’m the new guy’s roomie, so I’ll go first,” Nino volunteered. “Hey everyone, I’m Nino.”

 

“Hello Nino.” Adrien was surprised to hear the group say this together.

 

“I saw some messed up stuff and now I have post traumatic stress disorder.”

 

“Juleka?” Tikki asked the girl to Nino’s left.

 

“I’m Juleka,” a girl with long black hair dyed purple at the ends spoke when prompted.

 

“Hello, Juleka,” Adrien managed to join this chorus.

 

“I’m depressed.” She sounded it too, from her disinterested drawl.

 

“Hello, I’m Rose.” The girl sitting next to Juleka bounced in her seat and looked more like pure sunshine than a patient.

 

“Hello Rose.”

 

“I have attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, predominantly hyperactive-impulsive subtype, cyclothymia, and an inferiority complex.”

 

            The blonde girl who’d said hello to Adrien in the hall earlier now looked sullen and grumpy. She sat with her arms and legs crossed and glowered at everyone. “Humph, my name is Chloe Bourgeois.”

 

“Hello Chloe.” The group said with distinctly less enthusiasm.

 

“I’m only in this…” Plagg cleared his throat. “place,” she managed to make even that sound disdainful. “Until Daddy gets me out.”

 

“We know, Dear, but why were you admitted?” Tikki, prompted.

 

“Well, some people describe me as narcissist which I am totally not, and the doctors think my dieting is an eating disorder which again, not. That’s it.” A girl with glasses waited to make sure Chloe was finished then introduced herself.

 

“Hello everyone, I’m Sabrina.”

 

“Hello Sabrina.”

 

“My dad admitted me because I’m bulimic but my real problem is that I’m fat, I’m ugly, and I hate myself,” she said this with a smile then looked to the black boy sitting next to her.

 

“Greetings my name is Max.”

 

“Hello Max.”

 

“Yes, hello, I suffer from obsessive–compulsive personality disorder, commonly called OCPD. Not to be confused with OCD, standing for obsessive compulsive disorder.”

 

“Hey, I’m Kim.” The second largest boy in the circle smiled at everyone. He bounced his knees up and down in the chair as if he couldn’t bear to sit still.

 

“Hello Kim.”

 

“I do have OCD and anorexia because if it. I go for night runs so if you hear someone exercising at midnight, it’s probably me.”

 

            The girl next to Kim rolled her eyes at this then introduced herself.

“Call me Alix.”

 

“Hello Alix.”

 

“I was thrown in here for punching a guy after he broke my watch. The docs say I’m overly attached to objects, have schizotypal personality disorder, and if I’m not treated I’m ten years away from being one of those hoarders you see on TV. So, fair warning, don’t touch my shit.”

 

“And, that’s your group warning,” Plagg admonished.

 

“Worth it,” Alix shrugged. “Your turn, Roomie.”

 

“H-hi, my name’s Mylene.”

 

“Hello, Mylene.” Their group greeting was no louder than usual, but she still twitched.

 

“I have acousticophobia, acrophobia, arachnophobia,”

 

“Everything-phobia,” Chloe interrupted.

 

“Chloe, warning,” Tikki chided.

 

“No, she’s right, I’m anxious,” Mylene didn’t take offence.

 

“My name’s Ivan.” The boy sitting next to Maylene said shyly.

 

“Hello Ivan.” Despite being huge he fidgeted shyly.

 

“I’m depressed, and on the autistic spectrum so don’t make retard jokes or anything.”

 

“No one will do that,” Plagg eyed the group pointedly.

 

“…” the red haired boy next to Ivan hid behind his bangs and his large roommate.

 

“Nath, we would really like it if you said hello,” Tikki prompted kindly.

 

“I’m Nathaniel,” he muttered without looking at anyone.

 

“Hello Nathaniel.”

 

“Social anxiety,” he said quietly and didn’t offer anything else.

 

“Thank you for sharing, Nathaniel. Alya, it’s your turn.”

 

“Sup, I’m Alya,” She waved the group and sat cross legged in her chair.

 

“Hello Alya.”

 

“I’m perfectly sane except that I occasionally see and hear things that everyone else says aren’t real.” She smiled at the few stunned expressions she received then jostled the girl next to her to speak.

 

“Oh, uh, hi, I’m Marinette.” The dark haired girl stared at Adrien.

 

“Hello Marinette,” Adrien tried to shift away from her slightly.

 

“Mari honey, you’re staring,” Tikki said gently.

 

“Oh, sorry,” she quickly looked down. “I, uh, admire your work.”

 

“Girl wants to be a designer, she reads your magazine,” Alya explained.

Adrien was ready to spout an insincere thanks and the company line but Plagg interrupted. “Hey, there aren’t any celebrities here, remember.”

 

“Right, sorry,” Marinette said again. “I have hypomania, obsessive love, and erotomania.”

 

“She’s a stalker, look out Adrien.”

 

“Chloe,” Tikki said pointedly. The blonde scoffed and left to sit in a chair in the corner.

 

“Sabrina, your name’s not Chloe.” Plagg stopped the other girl from standing up.

 

            “Adrien, would you like to share?”

 

“Sure, I’m Adrien Agreste, or just Adrien I guess.”

 

“Hello Adrien,” he heard a couple people say ‘just Adrien’.

 

“I’m…” He tugged at the long sleeves of the sweater he hadn’t taken off since being admitted. “I tried to kill myself.”


End file.
